New Perspective
by Allie B. Malfoy
Summary: "Mais um adolescente em um milhão, estranho e fora do padrão." Era assim para Ness até os seus dezesseis anos, onde ela descobre que tem pais vampiros dois anos mais velhos do que ela, que é uma híbrida e logo precisará incluir sangue na sua dieta.
1. Prólogo e Apresentações

**FANFIC REESCRITA**

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesme e Jacob / Biia e Nate**

**Gênero: **Romance, Lemon.  
**Censura: **NC-16, mas cada um sabe o que lê

_(cansei de vê fic só da Nessie e do Jake, então colocamos o Nate e a Biia pra dar um diferencial)_

**Sinopse:**

"Mais um adolescente em um milhão, estranho e fora do padrão." Era assim para Ness até os seus dezesseis anos, onde ela descobre que tem pais vampiros dois anos mais velhos do que ela, que é uma híbrida e logo precisará incluir sangue na sua dieta. Confira a vida de Ness sobre uma Nova erspectiva.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

- Você é a Reneesme, nossa filha

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira com minha cara

- Não Ness, você é nossa filha

- Me desculpe Edward, mas eu acho que já teria percebido se eu fosse uma meia sangue-suga

- Você só vai apresentar características vampirescas quando completar sua transformação

- Isso **não** existe

- Você não pode ir embora me achando maluca

- Meio tarde, eu _vou_ embora e já te acho maluca

- Deixa Bella, ela precisa de um tempo pra pensar

- Não Edward ela é nossa filha, eu não posso deixar ela sair da minha vida assim de novo!

- Ok, agora chega, eu não sou sua filha, vampiros e híbridos não existem, você é uma adolescente de 18 anos, eu tenho 16 eu não **posso** ser sua filha

- Você é uma híbrida Reneesme, eu sou sua mãe, uma vampira e você sabe disso, você quer uma prova? - Então ela separou os lábios devagar entreabrindo a boca e olhando pra cima parecendo se concentrar em algo, foi então que as presas dela começaram a crescer, finas, brancas, pontudas, mortais. Porra. Ela é uma vampira!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Apresentações**

- Sem atrasos Vanessa! – minha mãe gritou de dentro do carro enquanto eu saía.

- Relaxa mãe – bati a porta atrás de mim entrando na escola.

- É o que eu pretendo ir fazer agora! – ainda ouvi o grito dela enquanto ela arrancava com carro indo embora, suspirei e entrei quase correndo no pátio da escola, estava louca pra chegar, não porque eu gosto da escola, quer dizer da escola sim, não das aulas, mas é que qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar ouvindo minha mãe reclamar da vida miserável que ela leva, besteira, a Renata é mais uma dondoca carioca que anda de Sorenta de um salão para o outro.

- Ness! – eu estava quase na porta da sala quando ouvi um grito estridente, olhei pra trás e encontrei uma loira saltitante que vinha correndo pra me alcançar, toda ofegante.

- Ade! – Adrianna é minha amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente, ela me abraçou com os olhos azuis brilhantes, ela mordia o lábio inferior, e logo eu reconheci aquela expressão, fofoca, ela estava doida pra me contar alguma coisa – Pode falar Adriana Prado – revirei os olhos quando ela praticamente pulou de empolgação, entrei na sala com ela do meu lado.

- Você não vai acreditar! – me joguei na carteira esperando ela continuar, ela se sentou na minha frente – Eu e o Vítor estamos namorando! – engasguei co minha própria saliva.

- Como assim? – Desde quando o famoso Vítor Carvalho namorava? Ela me mostrou o dedo anelar circundado por um anel prata – Espera, não era pra ele te dar isso depois de sei la, um mês pelo menos? E desde quando ele é do tipo que dá anéis de compromisso? – sim eu estava chocada, afinal a Ade e o Vítor têm um rolo á mais ou menos dois anos, mas até agora ele só queria saber de vadiar, nada sério.

- Desde que ele também usa um! Pois é amiga ele finalmente mudou, ele disse que vai nos assumir de uma vez agora – ela tinha um sorriso de orelha à orelha quando se jogou nos meus braços, sorri pra ela, mas estava me sentindo meio mal, ele ia acabar traindo ela na primeira festa que fosse sozinho, mas pra felicidade dela preferi me conter dessa vez.

- Mas vamos parar de falar de mim, e o Thomás – ela tem algum problema sério em continuar no mesmo assunto por muito tempo, acabei revirando os olhos, Thommy é aquele amigo de infância que acaba virando seu primeiro namorado, mas não tem paixão, e ultimamente ando achando muito infantil também.

- Eu não sei, 'to ficando meio – fui interrompida com alguém me abraçando por trás, senti o perfume do Thomás e gelei até a alma, Ade percebeu meu desconforto e tentou me ajudar, eu acho.

- Thomás! Assombração do demônio, como você chega assim do nada sem fazer barulho nenhum? Eu estava falando sobre coisas pessoais, o quanto você ouviu? – os olhos dela dilataram e ela parecia mesmo com raiva.

- Calma Grinch – ele recuou com as mãos espalmadas em frente ao peito em sinal de rendição – só ouvi a Ness falando que ta ficando meio... – ele soergueu a sobrancelha pra mim e eu demorei um pouco pra encontrar minha voz.

- Meio cheia da minha mãe falando da volta da minha irmã – bufei lembrando que eu realmente estava chateada com isso, semana passada a Leila minha irmã mais velha ligou da França, ela recebeu um pé na bunda do namorado e agora vai voltar semana que vem, e como ela sempre foi a queridinha da nossa mãe, a mesma está preparando a casa como uma louca pra volta da guria, acho que até rosas ela pois no quarto da Leila, exagerada. Enquanto uma é paparicada, a outra é escorraçada, sério só recebo bronca, as vezes eu tenho certeza que a Renata me odeia, que eu fui adotada, sei lá, primeiro porque minha mãe e irmã, são loiras de olhos verdes, e bronzeadas, além de ser altas, enquanto eu tenho a estatura mediana, sou mais branca que papel, já tentei me bronzear, mas não dá, sou meio sensível ao sol, não gosto muito não, meus olhos são castanhos, meus cabelos meio dourados meio ruivos, e cacheados, ou seja praticamente o oposto delas, mas quando eu falo dessas diferenças ela só da de ombros falando que sou a cara do meu pai, ela zomba da fuga dele, falando que ele me abandonou, mesmo que seja a pensão dele que sustente o nosso padrão de vida, o pai da Leila morreu, quando ela também era nova, mas a herança que ele deixou foi toda praticamente na casa gigante que minha mãe comprou.

- Eu acho que nós podemos ir lá pra casa hoje a tarde então ver um filme pra te distrair – Thom beijou meu pescoço e eu sorri, podia não ter aquela paixão louca entre a gente, mas ele me fazia sentir bem.

- Acho que eu posso gostar disso – o beijei e Ade pigarreou – você e o Vítor podem ir se quiserem – ela sorriu em agradecimento e desapareceu.

- Eles estão saindo de novo? – Thom perguntou enquanto se sentava na carteira do meu lado.

- Namorando – ele engasgou com o ar, e só conseguiu falar depois de uns minutos com acesso de tosse.

- Desde quando o Vítor namora alguém?

- Desde que ele usa um anel de compromisso, ontem aparentemente – vi a cara de "aham, essa não vai durar" dele, mas não falei nada, só me virei pra prestar atenção no professor que entrava na sala.


	2. Comida afrodisíaca, amassos e brigas

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesme e Jacob / Biia e Nate**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Comida afrodisíaca, amassos e brigas**

- Não mãe, eu vou almoçar com todos eles, não só com o Thomás – fiquei ouvindo minha mãe gritar o quão inaceitável era eu ir pra casa do Thom sozinha e o escambau por uma meia hora até que ela parou um pouco pra respirar – mãe, a Adriana também vai, relaxa eu volto antes do toque de recolher – 18:00 era sacanagem, mas fazer o que eu ainda tenho 16 anos e sou dependente dela.

- Então, ela deixou? - Thomás perguntou me puxando para a saída do colégio.

- Do jeito dela, mas sim – dei de ombros e vi Vítor quase engolindo Adriana perto do portão, chegamos perto deles sem fazer nenhum barulho – Respira gente! – gritei a Ade pulou assustada.

- Credo Ness, que susto! – ela tentava normalizar a respiração, e Vítor se juntou a mim e ao Thomás nas risadas.

- Vamos Ade, nós temos que almoçar – segurei a mão dela e a puxei pra andarmos mais na frente dos meninos – se sua mãe te pega nesse estado você morre, quando forem se engolir de novo, façam mais escondidos, sua sem noção – ela ficou meio vermelha e eu parei na frente da moto do Thomás.

- Naquele chinês aqui perto então? – ouvi o Vítor perguntar enquanto se aproximavam da gente, todos nós concordamos e o Vítor saiu com a Ade para irem para o carro dele.

- Eles até que são bonitinhos juntos você não acha? – perguntei enquanto Thomás me entregava um capacete.

- Não mais que a gente – ele me deu um selinho e pois o capacete dele, eu fiz o mesmo, montamos na moto e saímos.

O almoço correu bem, o Thom e o Vítor eram amigos á muito tempo, eu e a Ade também, então não tinha nenhum clima pesado entre a gente, Ade e Vítor foram para locadora escolher alguma coisa pra gente assistir, eu e Thom fomos pra casa dele.

- Querida, o Thom não me avisou que você estava vindo – a mãe do Thomás, uma senhora de uns quarenta anos toda gentil me recebeu com um abraço quando eu entrei.

- Foi de última hora Helen – ela deu um sorriso enquanto se afastava.

- Uma pena, porque eu estou saindo agora, tenho que resolver uns problemas da loja, mas apareça mais hein? Nós sentimos falta de você, a Marina vive perguntando quando você vai vim ver ela – ri de leve, eu também sentia falta de passar um tempo com a família do Thommy, principalmente da irmãzinha mais nova dele a Marina, ela era uma gracinha de sete anos.

- Pode dizer pra ela que eu venho ver ela no sábado – ela estudava a tarde e por isso não estaria ali.

- Eu tenho que ir, juízo crianças – ela deu um beijo na minha testa e na do Thom e saiu.

- Eu acho que o sonho deles seria adotar você – Thommy comentou enquanto me puxava pra sala.

- Claro que não! – falei fingindo horror, ele se voltou pra mim, e eu continuei o abraçando – onde mais eles iam achar uma nora tão perfeita como eu? – ele riu e me beijou, uma mão se embrenhou nos meus cabelos, enquanto a outra desceu apertando forte minha cintura, acariciei seu peitoral sobre a camisa, enquanto minha outra mão se perdia dentro dos seus cabelos, ele puxou minha cabeça pra trás devagar e desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, a mão que estava na minha cintura entrou por dentro da minha blusa me arrepiando, finquei minhas unhas nas suas costas, ele parou de me beijar e eu abri os olhos devagar pra ver o que estava acontecendo, podia não ter feito, ele estava com os olhos azuis, escuros de desejo, arfei, ele me pareceu tão perigoso, e eu não sabia se eu sentia medo ou atração por ele naquele estado. Decidi ficar com a segunda opção quando ele me carregou e me colocou no sofá deitando por cima, os beijos ficaram mais urgentes, minhas mãos criaram vontade própria e adentraram a camisa dele, eu tremia um pouco, comida chinesa é afrodisíaca? Perdi a linha de pensamento quando ele mordiscou meu lóbulo.

- Você é minha – ele sussurrou, não gostei muito da possessividade, mas não fiz esforço pra responder também, ele apertou meu peito sobre o sutiã e eu acordei do meu transe, pra completar a campainha tocou, o acordando do seu transe também. Separamo-nos sem fôlego, ele arrumou a camisa e eu fiz o mesmo com minha blusa, passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos pra abaixar os mesmos, ele me encarou com um sorriso de lado, eu enrubesci e ele alargou seu sorriso.

- Vamos, deixa eu te ajudar com isso – ele estava sentado na ponta do sofá tentando arrumar os cabelos sem sucesso me ajoelhei ao seu lado, e fui arrumar seus cabelos por ele, que acariciou minha bochecha fazendo com que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

- Eu te amo – ele falou baixinho, deixei um sorriso escapar dos meus lábios.

- Eu também te amo – sussurrei o fazendo sorrir, eu realmente acreditava naquilo, quer dizer ele é o garoto mais especial que eu já conheci, eu me sinto confortável ao seu lado, ele fazia meu coração palpitar e me deixava corada com facilidade, eu confiava nele, para mim esse era o conceito do amor, mesmo não sendo aquele conceito de contos de fadas, com mãos suando e borboletas no estômago, além de uma parte vazia de mim que nunca ficava completa, mas essa parte eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de preencher algum dia, eu dava a ela o fato do meu pai ter ido embora. Ele me beijou com carinho dessa vez.

- Aê THOMÁS PEGADOR! – nós dois nos viramos e encontramos Ade e Vítor parados na porta da sala, a Rosa governanta do Thom deve ter aberto a porta pra eles e falado que a gente tava aqui, será que ela tinha visto o que a gente tava fazendo? Quero dizer, ela já é uma senhora meio conservadora, imagina o que ela vai pensar de mim se me visse agarrando o Thommy daquele jeito, ou melhor sendo agarrada, tanto faz.

- Ness você está vermelha? – Ade gritou correndo pro meu lado, eu ri tentando disfarçar, enquanto Thom tentava segurar uma bela gargalhada do meu lado.

- Não pira Ade, só ta meio quente aqui, vem, vamos levar nossas mochilas lá pra cima, enquanto os meninos põem o filme aqui.

- Mas minha mochila e do Vítor ficaram no carro dele – ela não percebia mesmo que eu estava arranjando uma desculpa pra ela não me fazer nenhuma pergunta indiscreta na frente dos meninos?

- Então me ajuda e pega a do Thomás – sibilei, ela assentiu e pegou a do Thom no chão do corredor, enquanto eu pegava a minha do lado da dele, ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pra mim enquanto nós subíamos pro quarto do Thom, sim eu já sou de casa.

- Por que as mochilas dos dois estão jogadas no meio do corredor?

- Porque – comecei entrando no quarto do Thommy – nós meio que deixamos elas caírem quando a gente começou a se agarrar – ela me encarou chocada.

Conversamos um pouco, quero dizer eu falei e ela me deu uns conselhos, afinal ela não era mais virgem eu ainda era, e quando o Thomás começou a acariciar meus seios, eu senti que não estava muito preparada ainda, assim, não tem ninguém melhor que ele, mas não me pareceu certo, ela como boa conselheira só falou "Relaxa Ness, seu momento vai chegar, e você vai saber quando é, o Thomás vai respeitar isso", esperava mesmo que ela estivesse certa quanto a última parte, porque o Thom não era mais virgem, e não me traía, então não ia demorar muito pra ele me pressionar nesse lado também. Os meninos gritaram que o filme estava começando e nós duas descemos.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo que demoraram tanto? – Thomás perguntou quando nós entramos na sala, ele e o Vítor tinham puxado a extensão do sofá e estavam deitados cada um numa ponta.

- Relaxa nossos pegas não contam como traição – Ade respondeu enquanto se deitava entre Vítor e eu que estava já aconchegada no peito do Thom.

- Da próxima vez eu posso ver? – Vítor perguntou nos fazendo rir.

O filme era de terror, e eu já estava com o ouvido doendo dos gritos da Ade, o Thomás ficou meio contrariado de eu não me assustar, claro, já que a medrosa da Ade estava quase fundindo seu corpo com o do Vítor, eu ria bastante, eu não preciso mesmo me agarrar em nada pra ver um filme de terror, assim que o filme terminou a Ade recebeu um telefonema da mãe dela e ela e o Vítor foram embora, a tarde já estava quase acabando e eu e o Thommy estávamos deitados na cama dele ouvindo música e falando sobre nada. Começou a tocar jar of hearts só no piano e eu comecei a viajar, piano é tão bonito, me dá uma sensação familiar naquela parte vazia do meu peito.

- Ness! – olhei para o Thom que tinha praticamente gritado meu nome.

- Hum?

- Você realmente não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse não é?

- Desculpa, eu me distraí um pouco

- Você anda fazendo isso muito ultimamente quando esta comigo Vanessa – detalhe importante eu não gosto do meu nome inteiro parece estranho pra mim, e claro que ele sabe disso.

- Não é só com você, eu ando assim com todo mundo.

- Isso não é verdade, é especialmente comigo! Eu já percebi isso, quer dizer todo o Rio já percebeu, você quer dar um tempo é isso? – ele estava tão alterado que até pulou da cama, fiquei chocada com a raiva que eu vi nos olhos dele, tudo bem que ele não é nenhum príncipe encantado, mas ele nunca tinha falado desse jeito comigo.

- Não! Eu não quero terminar com você, por que você está assim Thomás? Eu entendo você ficar chateado por eu ter me distraído e tal, mas essa raiva? Você tem certeza que esta despejando ela na pessoa certa?

- E em quem mais eu deveria Vanessa?

- Para de me chamar assim!

- Mas não é o seu nome? Vanessa!

- Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa, a gente conversa depois, sei lá, quando você esfriar a cabeça me liga – peguei minha mochila e saí do quarto pra ir embora, eu realmente não gosto de brigas, principalmente quando envolvem Thomas descontrolado.

- Não me dê as costas Davis.

- Davis, sério? Regredimos aos sobrenomes agora? Qual é Thomás, você é meu melhor amigo desde a quarta série, provavelmente só não me conhece melhor do que a Adriana, você quer que eu te chame de Bicalho também? – elevei o volume da minha voz já começando a perder a paciência, ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos do jeito que ele faz quando está nervoso.

- Desculpa Ness eu acho que me descontrolei um pouco, é que não ta sendo fácil pra mim, ter que lidar com essas coisas que estão acontecendo

- Um pouco? Você anda tendo esses ataques periodicamente, eu realmente gostaria de ajudar você com seus problemas Thommy, mas qualquer coisa que esteja te deixando bravo, não desconte em mim.

- Droga Ness será que você não pode simplesmente facilitar as coisas? Deixar pra lá?

- Deixar pra lá? Qual o seu problema Thomás?

- Você é meu problema aqui! – senti meus olhos se umedecerem, e resolvi terminar logo a discussão pra poder ir embora em paz.

- Ótimo tivemos algum progresso Thom, agora eu acho melhor voltar pra casa, Renata já deve estar pirando, e eu não quero mais brigar por hoje – arrependimento, eu vi nos olhos dele, mas ele era orgulhoso demais pra dizer isso em voz alta.

- E a minha carona?

- Fica pra próxima, eu vou caminhando – me virei de novo, só queria dar o fora dali, e uma caminhada era o que eu precisava pra por meus pensamentos em ordem. Puis meus fones de ouvido e liguei em alguma musica com a batida bem forte e pesada, meu jeito de curtir a 'fossa'.

Não pude deixar de voltar pra casa pensando na briga, no começo da tarde estávamos bem, rolou até aquele amasso meio forte, e depois de uma hora pra outra ele ficou irritado, como se eu não pudesse me distrair por um segundo sequer, nem percebi que já estava tarde, tinha passado das 18:00 e eu nem tinha notado. Eu realmente não estava a fim de enfrentar Renata depois de brigar com o Thomás, com certeza ela ia dar mais uma das suas crises. Mal puis o pé em casa e já ouvi seus gritos.

- Vanessa Davis onde a senhorita estava? Já não disse que não quero você fora depois das 18:00? E já são o que? 19:00!

- Desculpa mãe eu discuti com o Thomás e voltei andando por isso que me atrasei – disse indo pro meu quarto.

- Aquele Thomás Bicalho é uma péssima companhia pra você – ela ta piorando a cada dia.

- Mãe não começa ok?

- Aquele menino urgh! A família dele veio de fora ninguém sabe quem são, super estranhos.

- Não mãe eles são bem legais, e você não ta preocupada com isso, você só quer saber de famílias ricas e tradicionais, se eles conquistaram grana, e não é de berço, não significa que eles não são pessoas honestas! –disse me exaltando um pouco.

- Ah, você ta ficando toda rebelde e amiguinha demais desse Thom pro meu gosto, então está proibida de sair com ele!

- Mas_, mas mãe... ele é meu melhor amigo e namorado você não pode fazer isso_

- P-r-o-i-b-i-d-a!

- Eu saio com ele quando eu quiser! – disse me jogando no sofá e tapando meus ouvidos

- Já disse que não! Você tem que me obedecer! – ela segurou os meus pulsos e me sacudiu gritando

- NÃO TAPE OS OUVIDOS QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

Dito isso ela me tacou na mesinha de centro que era de vidro e se espatifou ainda bem que eu não me cortei, só bati na base da mesa o que me deu uns roxos nos braços e nas costas, me levantei furiosa e fui pro meu quarto, no corredor dei um encontrão com a nossa empregada que estava indo limpar a bagunça.

Entrei no meu quarto bati a porta e depois a tranquei, eu já não aguentava mais essas crises da minha mãe que geralmente gritava comigo, agora me jogar na mesinha de vidro, ah foi demais pro meu gosto. Eu queria fugir, mas pra onde? Meu pai me abandonou com essa louca aqui e nunca veio me visitar, só se eu pedir abrigo pra Adriana, mas não dá, a família dela também é meio doida, quer dizer um irmão que agora começou a se envolver com bebidas então não dá, e tem o Thom também, mas não da pra pedir abrigo pra ele a gente acabou de ter um baita de uma briga, é definitivamente eu preciso ficar em casa.

A campainha tocou e me tirou das minhas chances de fuga, que estranho nunca ninguém vem aqui essa hora, já são 19:00, o que? Eu cheguei as 18:30 e minha mãe deu aquele chilique todo? Ninguém merece. Mas voltando ao assunto das visitas, eu que não sou curiosa fui ouvir atrás da porta

* * *

_**Nas:** Eu realmente espero que alguém leia, agora que nós reescrevemos a fic, vai ficar boa gente prometo, reviews são seeempre bem-vindas, obrigada ;*_


	3. Chapter 3: Visitantes inesperados

**FANFIC REESCRITA**

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesmee e Jacob / Bia e Nate**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**** Visitantes inesperados**

- Sr. Cullen há quanto tempo – minha mãe sabe fingir bem, parecia simpática.

- Sra. Davis, realmente faz muito tempo – a voz do tal Cullen era musical, muito bonita, mas não parecia ser só ele a visita, o barulho de saltos batendo no chão de madeira, indicava que tinha uma mulher com ele.

- Entrem, por favor – Renata.

- Sra. Cullen que prazer.

- O prazer é nosso – sua voz também era linda e claro que ela estava mentindo, nunca pra ninguém é um prazer ver minha mãe, só para as vendedoras do shopping. A voz dela também era incrível e meiga, era como se eu já tivesse ouvido todas essas vozes antes, o que era loucura, eles nunca tinham ido lá em casa antes.

Eles entraram então um silêncio tomou conta da sala ate minha mãe o quebrar.

- Vocês devem querer vê-la certo?

- Seria muito bom – o homem respondeu.

- Um minuto – tá eles queriam vê-la? Quem? Ou o que?

Uma batida na porta e minha irritante mãezinha.

- Vanessa?

- O que você quer?

- Venha aqui um instante.

- To indo!

O que ela queria? Apresentar-me como filha linda e educada dela? Mais uma vez ninguém merece!

Fui pra sala, morrendo de curiosidade pra descobrir os donos das vozes que eu ouvi no meu quarto, mas uau aquilo era demais.

Quando eu os vi meu queixo por pouco não caiu, eles eram extremamente lindos, todos eram pálidos de traços perfeitos e olhos caramelos só variando nas tonalidades, o garoto devia ter uns 17 anos assim como a garota, seus traços eram fortes, mas delicados, e os olhos um caramelo mais brilhante que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos cor de bronze desalinhados, mas bem arrumados, o sorriso no seu rosto era de perder o fôlego, aliás a boca dos dois também eram perfeitas, ele era bem alto também. Depois olhei a garota do seu lado, ela era linda, com os cabelos cor de chocolate, e um pouco ondulados, ela parecia tão frágil e tinha um sorriso contagiante. Mas o que mais me intrigou neles foi que eu vi muito de mim naquele garoto, a cor dos cabelos, um pouco dos traços, se ele não parecesse ter 17 anos eu falaria que era meu pai, ah quem sabe ele não é meu irmão mais velho?

- Vanessa esses são os Cullen - minha mãe apontou para eles. Os olhei eles tinham uma expressão estranha no rosto,não piscavam, e os olhos brilhantes pareciam fascinados, eu não aguentei e desviei o olhar, caminhei até minha mãe curiosa.

- São amigos seus mãe?

- Sim, os trate bem Vanessa.

- Tá bem – desde quando eu era a mal humorada daquela casa?

- Agora vai se arrumar para o jantar os Cullen jantarão conosco hoje.

- Ok – respondi me dirigindo ao meu quarto.

Caramba, eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça os olhares brilhantes daqueles dois em cima de mim, fala sério! Tentei expulsar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça tomando um banho frio. Minha vontade era vestir o pijama e dormir, mas tínhamos visitas então vesti uma calça jeans, uma regata preta, e um colar com um pingente do infinito, com certeza eles iriam ter uma conversa muito chata, então calcei minhas havaianas, peguei meu Ipod e passei na cozinha pegando uma maçã, fui pra sala sentando numa poltrona no canto mais perto da garota.

Eu estava concentrada ouvindo Tonight e comendo minha maçã, mas sempre sentia os olhares dos dois. Eu já não suportava mais a conversa deles e minha mãe já estava fazendo sala, resolvi ir para o meu quarto. Quando me levantei percebi que todos tinham se levantado.

- Vanessa, eu vou conversar com Sr. Cullen no escritório. Por favor, fique com a Sra. Cullen enquanto o jantar não fica pronto.

Ela realmente disse Vanessa e _por favor _na mesma frase? E ainda com o tom de voz baixo? O que visitas importantes não fazem, provavelmente eles tinham dinheiro e ela estava querendo os puxar pra algum clube.

- Ta mãe – respondi me sentando de novo – Ah mãe...? – quando eu disse isso a garota me olhou, achei estranho mas continuei – Quando é pra servir o jantar?

- Logo que nós voltarmos – ela entrou no escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Ok – me virei para a garota que tinha ficado. Ficamos num silêncio incômodo por algum tempo até que ela resolveu falar.

- Oi, eu sou Bella Marie Cullen – ela disse me estendendo a mão que eu apertei respondendo.

- Oi, meu nome é Vanessa Davis, mas por favor me chame de Ness.

- Aquele que está falando com sua mãe é o meu marido Edward – marido? Eles não eram meio novos não? Quero dizer ela me parecia ter uns 18 anos no máximo.

- Quantos anos vocês têm? – soltei sem pensar, droga traída mais uma vez pela minha boca grande.

- Eu tenho 18, ele 17.

- Sério? Vocês se casaram com 17 anos?

- Sim – respondeu Bella num sorriso.

- Nossa – Porra, eles se casaram antes de completar 20!

- E você? Quantos anos tem? – perguntou curiosa.

Hey ninguém te falou que é falta de educação perguntar a idade dos outros? Ta, ta eu perguntei primeiro, mas só porque ela me disse que eles estavam _casados_. Quem em sã consciência se casa antes dos 20?

- Eu tenho 16 – respondi educadamente.

- Então está fazendo o segundo ano? – ela me perguntou.

- Aham – disse desinteressada. Assunto chato aquele! Ela apontou meu Ipod ainda ligado.

– Que tipo de música você gosta?

- Quase todos, só não curto muito letra sem sentido, forro, pagode e samba. Mas do resto acho que gosto de todas! – dei um sorriso enorme e ela também sorriu.

- E o que está tocando aí agora? – Bella me perguntou.

- Hum... Enrique Iglesias – disse dando um sorriso de satisfação – Curto também Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Gaga, McFly, Paramore, enfim muita coisa.

- Não conheço muitos desses – Bella comentou pensativa

- Sério? Conhece Katy Perry né?

- Hum... Não – ela olhava distante e depois me encarou.

- Mas Enrique Iglesias sim? – olhei-a esperançosa.

- Não – respondeu dando de ombros como um pedido de desculpas.

Eu sei que tinha conhecido ela há pouco tempo, mas já me sentia íntima como se a conhecessem desde... Sempre.

- Ah não! Você têm que ouvir pelo menos esses dois – disse me sentando ao seu lado e colocando o fone de ouvido em cada um e pondo para tocar: Tonight, depois Firework. Deu pra perceber que ela gostou.

- É bom não é? – perguntei com um sorriso.

- É ótimo – respondeu Bella.

- E do que mais você gosta além de música? – Bella me perguntou

- Livros – respondi quase que automaticamente, me levantando e a puxando comigo – Me siga – e a soltei.

Fui para o meu quarto com ela do meu lado. Quando entramos eu pude sentir o espanto dela, e não era pela TV ou o som, nem pela minha estante de livros perto da minha cama, e muito menos pelo número de CDs e DVDs entre a TV e o som, era pelas minhas fotografias e o tamanho do meu guarda-roupa (que cá entre nós era gigantesco), Bella olhava incrédula o guarda-roupa.

- Uau quantos livros! – Bella exclamou por fim olhando os meus livros.

- Cerca de 200 – disse dando de ombros.

- E quais são os seus preferidos? – ela me fitou com carinho.

- Romeu e Julieta, Gossip Girl, As Crônicas de Nárnia, Coleção Mortal, Instrumentos Mortais, A mediadora, Diários do Vampiro, Férias, e Harry Potter!

- Gosta de livros de magia e ficção? –Ela parecia ter se identificado com alguns livros, pegando e lendo seus nome.

- Sim, e romance!

- Você gosta muito de Harry Potter né? – me perguntou.

- Adoro.

- Percebi que você tem toda a coleção.

- Como boa fã, a magia me fascina – tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam.

- E você acredita nela? – Ela indagou curiosa.

- Sim, pra mim ela está por aí – dei de ombros.

- Acredita nos seres mitológicos? – é ela era curiosa e estranha.

- Sim – corei- eu já esperei a carta de Hogwarts pensando que eu poderia ir pra lá ter aulas de feitiçaria – fiz um bico no final.

- Sério? – ela me fitou incrédula.

- Sim, mas daí quando eu tinha 13 anos percebi que não ia mais pra Hogwarts – dei de ombros, acho que essa foi a ilusão de toda criança fã de Harry Potter.

- Vanessa?

- Oi? E é Ness

- Você está bem?

- To sim – abri um sorriso e ela também sorriu – Que tal a gente ver um filme enquanto a reunião lá não termina?

- Vamos lá – disse Bella.

- Ok! Então que tal... – puis a mão no queixo pensativa e vi Anjos da Noite bem atrás dela – Anjos da Noite!

- Oh... Fala sobre o que? – ela parecia maravilhada com a capa.

- Ah! É um amor impossível entre uma vampira – ela enrijeceu – e um humano, que depois é ferido e vira um lobisomem o que complica mais a relação dos dois porque eles se apaixonam perdidamente e vampiro e lycans são inimigos desde o nascimento das raças. – eu não ia contar o final então parei que só aí percebi que ela me encarava séria – Ei o que foi? Você nem pisca.

- Aw desculpe Ness é que me envolvi na história – disse Bella numa tentativa de sorriso.

- Você têm medo de filme assim? – arquei as sobrancelhas não acreditando.

- Não, só estava me perguntando se você acredita nisso – Ela me perguntou e eu gargalhei a fazendo ficar tensa.

- Claro que acredito, que pergunta – ela pareceu confusa

-Você realmente acha que existem vampiros e lobisomens?

- Claro, as histórias tem que ter uma origem. Prefiro os vampiros menos a parte de 'secar no sol', eles sempre são poderosos, mas não vou muito com a cara dos lobisomens viu, eles são muito machistas, só homens que legal né? – Bella parecia mesmo preocupada, talvez ela estivesse pensando que eu era maluca.

- Vamos ver o filme? – perguntei querendo que ela tirasse aquela expressão de que eu era insana da face dela.

- Está bem.

Encaminhamos-nos para a sala de TV, eu coloquei o filme e nos sentamos no sofá, começamos a ver o filme e percebi que a Bella se emocionava com o filme dá pra acreditar?

Bom eu acabei dormindo no meio do filme, mas acordei com o barulho da porta do escritório, e vi que tinha acabado de terminar o filme, me sentei depressa o que fez minha cabeça rodar um pouco.

- Tudo bem Ness?

- Hã? – ah era a Bella.

- Você esta bem?

- To sim – me levantei e esperei minha mãe, hora que ela chegou Bella se levantou também.

- Bom, Vanessa, esse é o Sr. Edward Cullen – era o marido da Bella.

- Prazer Vanessa – ele disse e apertou minha mão.

- Prazer, e me chame de Ness – dei um sorriso.

- E você já deve conhecer Isabella também, certo? – minha mãe assumiu uma postura arrogante e indiferente.

- Sim – respondi sem perder meu sorriso, mas agora ele estava mais abalado.

- Então Sr. Cullen já que todos se conhecem podem vir buscar ela amanhã mesmo!

- O que? – me virei como se tivesse levado uma cacetada na cabeça, Bella também estavam olhando assustada para minha mãe, mas o Sr. Cullen tinha uma expressão de nojo na face.

- Bom Renata, é melhor falar com Ness a sós, nós já estamos indo – Edward se recompôs e tomou a frente.

- Tudo bem, mas não demorem muito – minha mãe continuava mal humorada.

- Tchau, Boa noite Ness – eles foram embora tímidos, como se sentissem culpados pelo que minha mãe acabara de falar, mas se eles soubessem como é a nossa relação não ficariam assim, eu também não estaria tão assustada se a pessoa que era pra eles buscarem amanhã fosse eu, como uma encomenda. Renata voltou pra sala depois de levar nossos visitantes ate o portão. Quando ela voltou, ela olhou pra mim e sorriu, um sorriso feliz.

- Eles te explicarão tudo – disse ela irônica. Pra mim foi o fim, fui correndo atrás dela com raiva.

- Mãe como você pode me dar assim pra outras pessoas? Quem são eles? Como você pode fazer isso eu sou sua filha! – gritei atrás dela. Ela se virou pra mim, com um ódio

- Eu não sou sua mãe purgantezinho, nem por mais um real! Eu cuidava de você, mas você é a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! – ela gritou mais alto, aquela foi a pior de todas nossas brigas, as palavras dela me machucaram, se bem que eu fiquei um pouco feliz por saber que não ela filha dela, mas mesmo assim eu não entendia.

- Como assim você não é minha mãe?

- Ah, você pode ser chata, mas eu sei que não é burra, vai me dizer que nunca pensou na possibilidade de ser adotada? Pois é, advinha, você é!

- Por que você nunca falou nada? – perguntei quase chorando eu segurei no seu braço, mas ela se desvencilhou de mim, e meu braço acabou batendo num vaso de vidro o quebrando em pedaços, e fazendo um corte perto do meu ombro.

Entrei em choque, ela nunca tinha me tratado com tanta brutalidade, saí correndo pro meu quarto e bati a porta com força, fiz um curativo de qualquer jeito no braço e me deitei, as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto sem pedirem permissão e acabei adormecendo enquanto chorava.

* * *

**Na(s): **Espero que estejam gostando ;DD

**Preview: **

_- Ness – ouvi alguém falar meu nome baixinho do meu lado e me virei pra ver quem era, preferia não ter feito, Edward me encarava atentamente ao lado de Bella, levantei num salto me afastando deles._

_- Saiam de perto de mim – sibilei com raiva, aqueles dois só entraram na minha vida pra acabar com ela._

_- Ness, por favor nos escute – Bella sussurrou quase desesperada, mas eu não queria saber se eles estavam ficando magoados com minhas atitudes, EU estava chateada, EU tinha o direito de mandarem eles pra puta que pariu, eles tinham virado a MINHA vida de cabeça pra baixo._


	4. Chapter 4: OMG Vampires exist !

**FANFIC REESCRITA**

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesmee e Jacob / Bia e Nate**

****

* * *

**Capítulo 4: OMG Vampires exist !**

Acordei com meu celular tocando, minha cabeça doía muito, e então as lembranças da noite passada foram pulando dentro dela, com a raiva crescendo dentro de mim fui tomar um banho, me vesti com um shortinho jeans claro curto, uma camisete com estampa floral, sequei meus cabelos, calcei meus vans brancos, peguei minha bolsa, as chaves do carro da minha irmã e saí, antes da minha mã... Renata acordar. Olhei pro meu celular, já eram quase dez horas, e eu tinha cinco chamadas não atendidas duas do Thom e três da Ade, me lembrei que eu tinha escola hoje, droga! Dirigi até o jardim Botânico, ele me trazia uma sensação de paz, e eu precisava pensar, sentei debaixo de uma árvore e fiquei ali por algumas horas não sei bem, meu celular começou a tocar de novo, mas eu não atendi, mandei uma mensagem pro Thomás e pra Ade dizendo que estava bem e então desliguei o celular, e voltei a pensar no caos que tinha virado minha vida de uma hora pra outra.

Primeiro temos minha mãe, quer dizer minha mãe adotiva Renata, ela não era um exemplo de mãe carinhosa, mas era o único tipo que eu conhecia, ok, e o pior não era eu ser adotada, claro que não! Eu mesma tenho amigos adotados que são super felizes com suas famílias, o pior tinha sido ela me entregar pra dois adolescentes, porra aqueles dois são só dois anos mais velhos que eu! Quem são eles, de onde eles vieram? Comecei a ficar zonza, apoiei minha cabeça nos meus braços e só então percebi que eu estava chorando, de novo, suspirei, o que eu ia fazer agora?

- Ness – ouvi alguém falar meu nome baixinho do meu lado e me virei pra ver quem era, preferia não ter feito, Edward me encarava atentamente ao lado de Bella, levantei num salto me afastando deles.

- Saiam de perto de mim – sibilei com raiva, aqueles dois só entraram na minha vida pra acabar com ela.

- Ness, por favor nos escute – Bella sussurrou quase desesperada, mas eu não queria saber se eles estavam ficando magoados com minhas atitudes, EU estava chateada, EU tinha o direito de mandarem eles pra puta que pariu, eles tinham virado a MINHA vida de cabeça pra baixo.

- Eu não quero escutar nada de vocês, eu só quero que vocês dois desapareçam, sabe, me deixem em PAZ! – peguei minha bolsa no chão com a intenção de correr dali, mas acabei tropeçando, e antes de cair no chão estava sendo amparada por Edward, tentei ir embora de novo, mas ele segurava meu braço firmemente – me solta Cullen – ele fez uma expressão de surpresa enquanto olhava o meu braço, mas ignorou totalmente minhas palavras.

- Você está machucada – ele sussurrou, então eu me assustei e automaticamente olhei para o meu braço pra ver se estava sangrando, mas não estava, minha camisete era de manga, não tinha como ele saber que eu estava machucada, resolvi encarar seus olhos, e me arrependi, eu vi um carinho fraternal ali que nunca tinha visto nos olhos da mi... Renata antes, ele estava realmente preocupado comigo, e aqueles olhos, eles me intrigavam tanto, pareciam tão sábios, tinham um controle que você não encontra nos olhos de um adolescente, era como olhar para os olhos de alguém que já viveu por muitos anos, e sabe sobre a vida.

- Eu me cortei sem querer, não foi nada – ele não acreditava em mim, e eu não confiava nele, tinha uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça gritando pra eu confiar naquele garoto, mas eu não cedia, mal o conhecia!

- Você olhou isso direito? Foi num hospital? – dei uma risada zombeteira.

- Foi só um corte, eu to bem, agora se você não se importar eu preciso ir embora – controlei meu tom de voz pra mostrar que eu estava falando sério.

- Você precisa vir com a gente antes, nós temos muitas coisas pra te contar Ness – ele falou pacientemente, como se eu não estivesse fugindo deles – olha pra mim – ele pediu e eu encarei de novo aqueles olhos dourados – você é a minha cara e você sabe disso, eu não sou nenhum estranho que está querendo te tirar da sua família, nós somos parentes Ness, e no fundo você sente essa ligação entre a gente – fiquei espantada, claro que eu já tinha percebido que nós éramos parecidos, ele parecia ser meu irmão mais velho ou coisas assim, ele só podia ser meu irmão mais velho.

- Você é meu irmão? – ele desviou o olhar brevemente.

- Sim – respondeu Bella se juntando a nós, eles trocaram olhares meio nervosos, e se viraram pra mim de novo – você vem com a gente? Nós precisamos te contar sua história – eu precisava saber certo? Assenti com a cabeça.

- Ta, mas eu sigo vocês, to de carro e não posso deixar ele aqui, os dois assentiram e nós fomos pro estacionamento, o dia hoje estava nublado, e quase nenhum raio de sol conseguia atravessar as nuvens, um vento frio passou por mim me fazendo estremecer, andei mais rápido até o carro pra me aconchegar la dentro. Dei partida e esperei eles passarem por mim pra eu poder segui-los, eles estavam num carro todo preto com o vidro mais escuro que eu já tinha visto, vai me dizer agora que meu irmão é um agente da CIA? Por que só faltava isso. Eles pararam na porta do hotel Pestana Rio Atlântica, muito bom por sinal, eu parei atrás entregando a chave pro manobrista.

- Tudo bem pra você se nós conversarmos no nosso quarto? – Bella me perguntou e por mais que eu saiba que não devemos parar em quarto de hotéis de estranho dei de ombros, minha mãe já tinha me dado pra eles afinal de contas.

Nós entramos num quarto imenso, conjunto, tinha uma espécie de sala, e duas portas que levavam a dois quartos, por que raios eles iam estar num quarto desses se são casados? Edward apontou uma poltrona pra eu me sentar, o que eu fiz, enquanto ele e a Bella sentavam no pequeno sofá á minha frente.

- Antes de tudo Ness, nós temos que te contar uma pequena história, tudo bem pra você? – assenti, não sei onde eles iriam chegar, mas eu precisava dar uma chance pra conhecer meu passado.

- Há 17 anos atrás Jane que tinha os pais separados se mudou de cidade pra morar com o pai, e deixar a mãe ir viajar com o novo marido jogador de beisebol, ela acabou indo parar numa cidadezinha pacata, chuvosa e bem pequena, mas lá ela conheceu um garoto, o Joe, ele era quieto e tinha um tipo de beleza superior, nunca falava com ninguém, era sempre ele e sua família isolados por vontade na escola, mas acabou que os dois se apaixonaram, e então ela descobriu que Joe na verdade era um vampiro, demorou um pouco pra ela se acostumar com a ideia, mas o amor dos dois era maior, eles se casaram, ela ainda humana, e por isso ela conseguiu engravidar, foi difícil a bebê tinha uma força extraordinária e por isso depois de dar a luz Jane teve que ser transformada em uma vampira também, a menina nasceu meia vampira meia humana, e foi chamada de Reneesme Carlie, acontece que a família dela conheceu outra híbrida e soube que ela seria uma humana normal até os 17 anos mais ou menos, e como eles não queriam que ela mudasse de lugar de dois em dois anos com eles, e crescesse como uma criança normal, eles entregaram ela para um casal amigo do pai dela, amigos brasileiros, pra ela crescer até chegar a hora deles virem buscá-la.

Ele terminou a história e eu estava mais confusa do que quando ele tinha começado, o tem haver uma historia de adoção vampira com a minha? O guri é louco, só pode

- Tá que historinha legal, mas agora me diz, o que eu tenho a ver com esses dois? Porque mano, eu não sei se você sabe, mas isso não existe de verdade – os dois abaixaram os olhos parecendo não saber o que falar, revirei os meus, eu realmente não era obrigada a ficar aturando maluquice de estranhos logo de manhã, levantei e peguei minha bolsa e fui saindo irritada.

- Eu sou o Joe da história, Bella é a Jane e você é a Reneesme, nossa filha – a voz de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos me paralisando. Eles tinham fumado? Desde quando eu sou uma híbrida?

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira com minha cara – o sarcasmo escorria da minha voz sem que eu conseguisse controlá-lo.

- Não Ness, você é nossa filha – ele acariciou meu braço e por mais repulsivo que eu quisesse que aquilo fosse, não era, na verdade era bem confortável, me forcei a tirar o braço de perto deles.

- Me desculpe Edward, mas eu acho que já teria percebido se eu fosse uma meia sangue-suga – ele sorriu fraco.

- Você só vai apresentar características vampirescas quando completar sua transformação, o que nos temos uma média de ser nos próximos dois ou três anos – Sabe qual o pior de tudo? Ele acreditava mesmo naquilo, os dois acreditavam! Eles precisavam ser internados urgentemente.

- Isso **não** existe – tentei explicar de novo, vendo que não ia conseguir nada, voltei a me encaminhar pra porta.

- Você não pode ir embora me achando maluca – Bella interrompeu meu caminho, ela estava desesperada.

- Meio tarde, eu _vou_ embora – frisei bem essa frase – e já te acho maluca – ela estava a ponto de chorar em qualquer momento, Edward se levantou e andou calmamente até o lado dela pois a mão no seu ombro e suspirou.

- Deixa Bella, ela precisa de um tempo pra pensar – a morena o olhou horrorizada.

- Não Edward ela é nossa filha, eu não posso deixar ela sair da minha vida assim de novo! – me assustei com a selvageria dela, ela precisava de tratamento.

- Ok, agora chega – falei e ela me olhou esperançosa, por alguma razão meu coração doeu ao dizer minhas outras palavras – eu não sou sua filha, vampiros e híbridos não existem, você é uma adolescente de 18 anos, eu tenho 16 eu não **posso** ser sua filha – meu tom de voz lembrava o de um adulto explicando algo muito complicado a uma criança. Então ela começou a chorar sangue! Os olhos dela ficaram avermelhados e então grossas lágrimas de sangue rolaram deles, não contive um gritinho assustado, FUCK! O que estava acontecendo?

- Bella se acalme – Edward falou baixinho e a abraçou.

- Não Edward! Ela precisa ver que eu não estou mentindo – um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha quando ela se livrou do Edward e secando as lágrimas na manga da blusa veio pra perto de mim, alguma coisa me prendia ali, eu mal conseguia respirar, só fiquei lá, estancada de olhos arregalados – Você é uma híbrida Reneesme, eu sou sua mãe, uma vampira e você sabe disso, você quer uma prova? – em um segundo Edward estava ao meu lado como se fosse pular na minha frente se Bella tentasse algo.

- Eu ... Não – balancei minha cabeça tentando ignorar o quão irreal aquilo tudo era.

- Bella você ainda é nova – Edward tentou, mas foi interrompido por ela com um aceno de mão.

- Ela é minha filha, eu não vou machucá-la – então ela separou os lábios devagar entreabrindo a boca e olhando pra cima parecendo se concentrar em algo, foi então que as presas dela começaram a crescer, finas, brancas, pontudas, mortais. Porra. Ela é uma vampira! Então num piscar de olhos ela voltou ao normal. Entrei num misto de desespero e horror, não sabia se acreditava neles agora ou corria, fiquei com a segunda opção e saí correndo sem conseguir falar nada.

- Ness! – ouvi Bella gritar atrás de mim, mas logo depois Edward a segurou e falou algo em seu ouvido que a fez baixar os olhos. Ainda bem porque no estado que eu estava era bem capaz de xingar até a quinta geração do primeiro filho do capeta que atravessasse meu caminho.

Dirigi até a praia e me senti simples de novo quando meus pés tocaram a areia quente e macia, os raios solares brincavam na minha pele e a brisa jogava meus cabelos pra trás, sentei na areia e abracei meus joelhos tentando por meus pensamentos em ordem.

Vampiros existiam, eu acabei de conhecer dois deles, que por acaso são meus pais, com 17 anos, e detalhe, eu vou começar a beber sangue agora porque sou uma híbrida adotada por uma humana, será que Renata é mesmo humana? E ela sabe sobre os Cullen?

O sol começou a esquentar e me incomodar ardendo minha pele, eu sempre fui sensível ao sol e agora eu acho que sei por quê. Voltei pra casa.

* * *

**Preview:**

_- Minha mãe me contou ontem que eu sou adotada – por um instante não ouvi nem sua respiração do outro lado e pensei que a ligação tinha caído – Ade?_

_- Mas você já tinha pensado nisso, foi o choque da noticia?_

_- Não – balancei a cabeça pra enfatizar minha fala mesmo ela não podendo ver – acontece que conheci meu irmão ontem._

_- O QUE? _

* * *

**Na(s):** Reviews são sempre Bem-vindas!

Agradecimento especial à **Bia Duraes pela review, Charlotte Schmit pelo favorito, e Jana Pepita pela alerta!**


	5. Chapter 5: What am I suppose to do?

**FANFIC REESCRITA**

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesmee e Jacob / Bia e Nate**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: What am I suppose to do?**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ignorei os relinchos da minha mãe adotiva e fui direto pro meu quarto. Tomei um banho na água gelada me renovando um pouco, minha vida não tinha parado porque agora eu era uma meio chupadora de sangue.

Peguei meu celular que só agora lembrei ter desligado, já eram quase cinco horas e tinham zilhões de ligações e mensagens lá, olhei primeiro as ligações: 2 Thomás, 7 Ade, 1 Vítor, 2 desconhecido, 1 Jessica. Ótimo, pensei frustrada ninguém me liga quando eu atendo, ok isso não era verdade, fui checar as mensagens, Thomás: "_Meu __amor, __me __desculpa __pela __briga __de __ontem __a __gente __pode __conversar?__"_ Ade: _"__Ness __cadê __você? __Eu __estou __preocupada, __me __liga__"_, Natália: _"__Esquenta __hoje __na __casa __do __Roberto__"_ não que eu estivesse a fim, Barbara: _"__Por__que __você __não __foi __na __aula? __Nosso __trabalho __é __pra __sexta__"_ eu também não estava no clima pra pensar em biologia agora, Thomás: "_Ness, __a __gente __precisa __conversar, __onde __você __está? '__To __preocupado, __me __liga__"_ estava descobrindo ser uma híbrida agorinha te ligo, Ade: _"__Droga __Ness, __você __morreu __por __acaso? __Até __pra __sua __mãe __já __liguei __desesperada __atrás __de __você!__"_ eu precisava mesmo falar com ela, Vítor: _"__Ness, __eu __não __sei __onde __você '__ta, __mas __fala __com __a __Ade __ela '__ta __pirando __aqui__"_ tudo bem pau mandado, Guilherme: _"__Ness __festa __aqui __em __casa __sexta __a __noite __chama __seus __amigos, __mas __se __quiser __pode __vim __sem __seu __namoradinho__"_ idiota, desconhecido: _"__Filha, __esse __é __nosso __número __em __caso __de __emergência, __e __não __vamos __sair __do __hotel, __qualquer __coisa __nos __chama. __Edward__"_ Porra! Como ele sabia meu número? Vampiros por acaso são mágicos também?

Disquei o numero da Ade esperando que ela não fosse gritar por muito tempo, ela atendeu depois do primeiro toque.

- Ness! Você está bem? – sorri de lado ela realmente se preocupava comigo.

- Hei Ade, estou, na medida do possível – eu não conseguiria mentir pra ela que estava bem, era melhor falar de tudo e só omitir que meus pais eram vampiros, em vez disso Edward e Bella, seriam meu irmão e minha cunhada.

- Como assim amiga? O que aconteceu com você? – me deitei na cama prevendo que aquela seria uma longa conversa.

- Minha mãe me contou ontem que eu sou adotada – por um instante não ouvi nem sua respiração do outro lado e pensei que a ligação tinha caído – Ade?

- Mas você já tinha pensado nisso, foi o choque da noticia?

- Não – balancei a cabeça pra enfatizar minha fala mesmo ela não podendo ver – acontece que conheci meu irmão ontem.

- O QUE? – ela gritou do outro lado me fazendo fazer careta.

- Meu ouvido lesada! – ralhei zoando – é, ele veio com a mulher aqui ontem, e então minha mãe me deu pra eles.

- Ela te deu pra um casal que você nunca tinha visto na vida? – acho que fiquei no mesmo estado que ela quando soube.

- Pois é.

- Mas sua mãe conhecia eles, quero dizer você foi adotada como?

- Meus pais me entregaram pra Renata porque não podiam me criar, mas ela conhecia Edward e sua esposa sim, eles querem que eu fique com eles.

- Tipo, morar com eles?

- É – suspirei.

- E onde eles moram? – o medo tomou conta da sua voz e eu pela primeira vez percebi que eu não sabia, eles queriam me levar junto com eles, mas pra onde? Edward claramente não era um nome brasileiro.

- Eu não pensei nisso, quer dizer nem perguntei.

- Como não? – ela estava quase gritando de novo.

- Eu fugi deles e mandei não me procurarem – respondi num fiapo de voz – eu não quero ir embora – sussurrei.

- Você não vai – Ela me falou calorosa – e se precisar de algum lugar pra ficar, eu quero dizer se sua mãe surtar querendo que você vá com eles, você pode vir aqui pra casa – ela estava tentando me consolar, mas a verdade era que não tinha como eu ir pra sua casa.

- Obrigada Ade – agradeci sorrindo – eu tenho que ligar pro Thomás agora, mas não se preocupe comigo, até amanhã.

- Até amiga, beijos.

- Beijos – desliguei o telefone, respirei fundo e disquei o número do Thomás. Ele atendeu na segunda ligação.

- Ness, me desculpe – ri um pouco da afobação dele pra se desculpar.

- Já te desculpei a muito tempo Thommy – falei sorrindo, ele suspirou aliviado.

- Então por que você sumiu? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu quase podia ver seu cenho unido em preocupação.

- Aconteceu, depois que eu cheguei em casa ontem foi como se minha vida tivesse virado de cabeça pra baixo – hesitei em continuar.

- Ness, o que aconteceu? A Renata fez alguma coisa? Ela te machucou? – meneei a cabeça não tinha problema nenhum em contar pro Thomás a mesma coisa que contei pra Ade.

- Não diretamente, não pira meu amor, deixa eu falar ok?

- Uhum.

- A Renata me contou que eu sou adotada, e bem eu conheci meu irmão e a esposa dele, então a Renata me deu para os dois, e agora eles querem que eu more com eles.

- E o que você vai fazer? Você não vai embora vai?

- Não eu disse que não moraria com eles, eu não sei nada sobre eles, quer dizer eles me contaram muita coisa, mas eu não quero saber.

- Talvez você devesse ser mais aberta em relação a isso, eles só querem te conhecer – neguei ficando com raiva.

- Não eles querem bagunçar a minha vida!

- Meu amor, se acalme, por favor – sua voz era tão doce, respirei fundo tentando me acalmar de novo – e como está sendo ficar ai com a Renata? – agora sim suspirei derrotada.

- Ela não me quer aqui, e já deixou isso bem claro – ele bufou.

- Vem pra cá! – me assustei e até ri um pouco com a precipitação dele – eu estou falando sério amor! Você pode morar aqui, aposto que meus pais e minha irmã iriam adorar – ele sorria, eu tinha certeza.

- Não é bem assim Thommy – ri de novo, ele parecia ser tão inocente – sua família gosta de mim, mas não é por isso que eles me querem _morando_ aí.

- Isso é o que vamos ver, vou falar com minha mãe e se tudo correr como eu planejo, amanhã você vem pra cá – sorri com a animação dele, mesmo sabendo que ele ia ficar chateado quando seu plano não desse certo.

- Amanhã a gente resolve isso Thomás, eu preciso dormir e você também – nos despedimos e eu desliguei ouvindo minha barriga roncar, claro eu não comia desde a tarde de ontem. Corri na cozinha preparando dois sanduíches, comi todos sem deixar uma migalha para trás. Satisfeita fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, vesti meus pijamas e dormi feito pedra.

* * *

**Preview:**

****_- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei assustada ao ver minhas malas na porta de casa._

_- Te expulsando - respondeu Renata com descaso._

_- O que?_

_- É sangue-suga, vá morar com seus pais, ou com quem você quiser, eu não me importo, debaixo do meu teto é que você não fica mais!_

* * *

******Na(s):** Reviews são sempre Bem-vindas!


	6. Capitulo 6: It was just a normal day

**FANFIC REESCRITA**

**Título: New Perspective**

**Autoras: Aline e Carla**  
**Shipper: Renesmee e Jacob / Bia e Nate**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: It was just a normal day**

Mais um dia comum de escola, me arrumei de manhã, nem via mais Renata pela casa, mas me apossei do carro da Leila, e foi nele que cheguei até a escola. Não tinha dado nem cinco minutos desde minha entrada encontrei Ade que correu pra me abraçar, suspirei e a abracei de volta.

- Sabe eu não estou no leito de morte – comentei quando vi os olhos tristes dela, dei um sorriso fraco, mas ela não retribuiu.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora – essa era a Adrianna que eu conhecia, direta.

- Eu não vou embora, sério, vou dar um jeito de ficar, de qualquer forma Renata ainda é a responsável legal por mim, não tem como ela me deixar ao relento ou algo assim – respondi confiante, eu realmente acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade. Ela sorriu então esperançosa e me abraçou de novo.

- Você sempre foi esperta Ness – ela comemorou antes de me soltar.

- Eu posso? – ouvi Thomás sussurrar perto da minha orelha e sorri.

- Precisa perguntar? – respondi antes de ser levantada pelo abraço dele.

- Senti sua falta – ele murmurou ainda abraçado comigo, fechei meus olhos eu me sentia segura em estar perto dele, ele beijou meu pescoço antes de me soltar – e aí Ade? – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela

- Fala Thom! – ela respondeu.

- Larga minha mulher rapá! – Vítor apareceu não sei de onde e deu um tapa na nuca do Thom, antes de puxar Ade para um beijo.

- Fala aí Carvalho! – Thom revidou o tapa, e eu ri enquanto ele me abraçava e Vítor afagava a própria nuca.

- Ness! Vê se não desaparece de novo – ele me cumprimentou bagunçando meus cabelos, bom gente esse é o Vítor, mais carinhoso impossível.

- Mas que droga Vítor! Meu cabelo! – reclamei ajeitando o pobre coitado do meu cabelo, eles riram e eu acompanhei, era bom ter de volta momentos normais.

* * *

- Ta afim de sair mais tarde, tomar um sorvete ou qualquer coisa? – perguntou Thomás assim que saímos da escola.

- Pode ser, nos vemos quatro horas então ok? – ele negou com a cabeça.

- Três horas, se não me sobra só duas horas contigo – eu ri, tinha me esquecido, toque de recolher as seis, quer dizer talvez eu nem tivesse mais.

- Três horas então mister carente do ano – encostei meus lábios nos deles e ele aprofundou o beijo, logo suas mãos estavam subindo por dentro da minha blusa, me separei meio ofegante.

- Nós estamos no meio da rua, santo cristo! Segura esse fogo menino! – ele fez um cara emburrada, só lhe dei um selinho escapando de suas mãos e entrando no carro, ele revirou os olhos mas saiu atrás de sua moto, dei partida e arranquei de volta pra casa.

Cheguei em casa feliz com minha manhã, parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal, mas meu sorriso murchou assim que estacionei o carro da garagem e desci indo ate a porta de entrada, Renata estava lá jogando várias malas, minhas por acaso, pra fora de casa.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei assustada.

- Te expulsando – respondeu Renata com descaso.

- O que?

- É sangue-suga, vá morar com seus pais verdadeiros, ou com quem você quiser, eu não me importo, mas debaixo do meu teto você não fica mais! – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por um instante, mas eu as forcei a não caírem.

- Você não pode fazer isso – pronunciei entre dentes, ela soltou uma gargalhada meio louca.

- Não posso o que? Te expulsar? Claro que posso.

- Não, não pode, você é a responsável por mim, não pode simplesmente me atirar na rua.

- Eu não sou sua guardiã mais Vanessa, já assinei a papelada e passei sua guarda para os seus pais morto-vivos – ela parou apreciando minha expressão chocada e desesperada – então acho que sim, eu posso te expulsar da minha propriedade – Ela entrou batendo a porta, me deixando ali paralisada, o que eu faria agora? Sem casa, sem família humana, com um monte de malas, aposto que tudo meu estava ali. Respirei fundo controlando as lágrimas que rolavam sem permissão, e peguei minhas malas guardando tudo no carro, sorte minha o porta-malas ser grande.

Comecei a dirigir sem destino, eu tinha que manter a calma e pensar no que fazer direito, primeiro tinha que arrumar um lugar pra ficar, e pra isso eu precisava de dinheiro, passei um banco e conferi que três cartões meus haviam sido cancelados, eu só tinha agora um, o controlado pelo meu pai, o único que Renata nunca pode mexer pelo menos os Cullen serviram pra alguma coisa pensei amargurada, o problema era que ele não pagaria um hotel de luxo e nem duraria muito tempo, achei um hotel arrumadinho, mas barato e decidi ficar por ali, olhei nas minhas malas e desci com uma que continha o essencial, fiz o chek-in, e fui me arrumar para o encontro com o Thomás, eu precisava mesmo conversar com alguém agora.

* * *

- Hey, por que não me deixou ir te buscar em casa? – Thom perguntou assim que o cumprimentei ao chegar à sorveteria, soltei um suspiro.

- Será que a gente podia deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto? Eu realmente preciso de um encontro normal e divertido com meu namorado – falei caprichando na minha expressão de olhinhos brilhantes, ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, você me conta depois – ele respondeu antes de selar nossos lábios com um beijo. A tarde foi leve, nós vimos um filme, fomos ao parque, tomamos sorvete, demos risadas, beijos, amassos, uma típica tarde de um casal adolescente.

- Nossa amor, já está escurecendo vamos, não quero que Renata te dê uma bronca por chegar atrasada – Thomás falou me puxando na direção da sua moto e eu me senti envergonhada por não ter dito a verdade pra ele ainda.

- Ela não vai se incomodar – respondi o fazendo parar e me encarar confuso - Eu não estou mais morando na casa da Renata – os olhos dele arregalaram-se.

- Por quê? Como assim? Onde você 'ta morando agora Ness? – fiz sinal com as mãos para ele se acalmar.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez – tentei sorrir, mas ele me olhou irritado esperando por explicações, suspirei de novo – Porque ela me expulsou de casa – ele abriu a boca provavelmente ara xingá-la e eu fiz mais um sinal para que ele me esperasse terminar de falar – eu cheguei em casa e ela já tinha feito minhas malas e jogado porta a fora, ela também passou a minha guarda para o Edward, e cancelou meus cartões, menos o da mesada do meu pai, e por isso eu estou num hotel perto da escola – terminei esperando que o Thom gritasse e quisesse ir socar a cara da Renata, mas invés disso ele franziu o cenho xingando baixinho enquanto fechava as mão se controlando, ele esfregou os olhos com os dedos ainda nervoso.

- Eu não vou te deixar num hotel sozinha, e vou falar com meu pai ele deve saber de um jeito para acabarmos com sua, com a Renata num tribunal, e então resolveremos a questão do seu dinheiro, agora nós dois vamos até esse hotel pegar suas coisas e levar pra minha casa – ele me olhou sério, me passando uma confiança tão grande que eu realmente acreditei naquilo, ele me ajudaria e então nós consertaríamos minha vida, sem Renata, Edward ou Bella, eu sorri abertamente e me joguei em seus braços, ele me abraçou de volta enterrando sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço – eu vou cuidar de você meu amor – me separei um pouco pra olhar em seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Eu sei – respondi antes de puxá-lo para um beijo. Nessa hora eu pensei que não existia um namorado melhor do que ele.

* * *

Nós tínhamos acabado de me instalar no quarto de visitas da casa de Thom, sua mãe Helen ficou indignada com a atitude de Renata, mas me acolheu com todo amor, Marina sua irmã ficou comemorando e gritando de alegria por mais ou menos duas horas, sorri pensando que Thomás tinha sorte de ter uma família tão unida e carinhosa.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso? – a voz de Thom me trouxe de volta a realidade, sorri ainda mais e ele me acompanhou – Bem, esse último foi pra mim com toda certeza – eu ri da pose convencida que ele fez.

- Pois para sua informação, eles foram para sua família, eu 'tava só pensando na reação deles, de me acolherem e tal – dei de ombros como se não fosse nada, ele se levantou da cama e veio até mim.

- Eu falei que eles iam ficar felizes de te receber, quem não ficaria? – ele falou num sussurro acariciando minha bochecha, soltei uma risada.

- Só vocês pra ficarem isso sim, deve ser uma doença genética ou algo assim – ele sorriu também.

- Acho que você tem um tipo de poder sobre os Bicalhos – ele soltou um suspiro dramático – principalmente sobre o filho mais velho – sussurrou me olhando com tanta intensidade nos olhos azuis que eu estremeci em excitação, um segundo depois nossos lábios estavam colados um no outro o beijo era apaixonado e desesperado que chegava a machucar, ele me empurrou em direção á cama e nos deitou com ele por cima parando o beijo só quando precisamos de ar, ele continuou descendo a língua pelo meu pescoço, joguei minha cabeça para trás dando-o acesso ao meu colo, senti suas mãos geladas subirem pela minha barriga e tirarem minha blusa, me assustei ao lembrar onde estávamos, e o que estava preste a acontecer.

- Thommy – o chamei não obtendo resposta já que ele parecia mais preocupado em me enviar correntes elétricas através dos beijos que ele depositava na parte descoberta dos meus seios – Thommy – o chamei mais alto, empurrando um pouco seu corpo para poder lhe encarar nos olhos – Thommy sua mãe está no andar de baixo com sua irmã! – falei séria, mas ele só deu de ombros e voltou a me beijar.

- Eu tranquei a porta relaxa – ele resmungou enquanto tirava a própria camisa.

- Nós não vamos fazer isso assim, e principalmente com sua família tão perto – tentei soar ameaçadora, mas era complicado quando ele exibia aquele peitoral e tanquinho não cheio de músculos, mas bem definidos.

- Qual é Ness! A gente namora há tanto tempo, e nada! Você continua com suas desculpas, eu sou um cara sabia, eu preciso de sexo – ele se levantou nervoso bagunçando os cabelos, fiquei embasbacada, ele nunca tinha explodido por não transarmos antes, ele sempre falava que ia me respeitar e esperar até que estivesse pronta, pura mentira pelo visto.

- Eu sei Thommy – tentei abraçá-lo, mas fui afastada – eu só não quero fazer isso assim, entende, com sua mãe ou sua irmã por perto, com medo de que alguém chegue, nervosa! – fiquei esperando sua reação que nunca veio, ele continuou de costas pra mim.

- Foi por isso que nos terminamos uma vez Ness – ele declarou reabrindo feridas antigas e me irritando.

- Não – fui rude e ele voltou a me encarar para que eu continuasse – nós terminamos porque você não conseguiu controlar seus malditos hormônios e me traiu com aquela vadia da Amanda! – o ódio que eu sentia dessa traição voltou com toda a força tremendo por isso vesti minha blusa rápido.

- Eu tenho necessidades Ness – ele falou como se fosse uma desculpa boa o suficiente – você bem que podia colaborar.

- Ótimo, então por que você não vai procurar sua vadia para atendê-las? – perguntei sarcástica, eu precisei passar por cima do meu orgulho para perdoá-lo depois da traição e ele ainda ficava me relembrando?

- Talvez eu vá! – ele respondeu grosso – pelo menos ela não faz tanto cu doce – segurei um soluço, ou tentei pelo menos.

- Ótimo – senti meus olhos marejados, ele acabava comigo quando tinha esses ataques.

- Ness – ele me chamou baixo e eu voltei a fitar seus olhos ainda lutando contra as lágrimas.

- Hum? – foi tudo que eu consegui responder, não confiava muito na minha voz naquele momento.

- Eu não devia ter falado isso – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto parecendo arrependido – eu nunca iria atrás dela ou algo assim – respirei fundo afastando a vontade de chorar.

- E quanto ao motivo de ter ficado irritado? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Bem, aí eu estava certo – fiquei indignada, certo? Sério?

- Quer saber? Eu tenho que ir falar com o Edward, melhor ir agora, nós dois podemos aproveitar esse tempo e por a cabeça no lugar - peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto, deixando um Thomás frustrado para trás, mas Helen me alcançou na porta.

- Aonde você vai querida? E ainda mais sozinha? – acalmei minha respiração e me virei com uma tentativa de sorriso para Helen, mas ela não acreditou muito.

- Eu preciso avisar meu irmão que estou morando com vocês, ele tem minha guarda agora – ela sorriu um pouco.

- E o que aconteceu entre você e Thomás? – eu fiquei surpresa em ter dado tão na cara assim que tínhamos brigado e só balancei a cabeça negando que algo tinha acontecido – dá pra ver que vocês dois brigaram, mas tudo bem, eu sei que vocês vão se acertar, ele pode ser cabeça-dura e irritado às vezes, mas tenta perdoá-lo, sorri.

- Eu sempre perdôo Helen – ela sorriu também, e quando eu me virava pra sair ela chamou de novo minha atenção.

- Querida, eu, Alberto, e Marina temos um evento em um sítio não muito longe para irmos hoje, e provavelmente quando você voltar não nos encontre mais, cuida do Thom para mim hein, e não o deixe destruir a casa até amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, como é fora da cidade, resolvemos posar por lá mesmo – sorrimos uma para outra, então eu a abracei.

- Obrigada Helen, por tudo que vocês estão fazendo por mim – ela me abraçou de volta.

- É um prazer te ajudar querida, e não se preocupe, Aberto é um bom advogado e nós vamos resolver a situação da sua guarda – sorri grata – agora vá logo avisar seu irmão – saí da casa mais aliviada, acho que não existia pessoas melhores que os Bicalhos, exceto pelo filho mais velho claro.

* * *

Cheguei ao hotel onde meus pais vampiros estavam, eu tinha ficado mais amarga com essa história do que pensava que ficaria.

- Ness – Edward apareceu e abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse bater, balancei a cabeça cumprimentando-o e entrei.

- Eu preciso conversar com você e a Bella – avisei ao me sentar.

- Claro, aconteceu algo filha? – não era nem um pouco estranho um cara de 17 anos te chamando de filha, claro que não imagina. O que eu falei sobre ficar amarga mesmo?

- Aconteceu na verdade – antes dele me interromper voltei a falar – Renata me expulsou e agora eu estou morando com a família do Thomás – ele me analisou atentamente sem expressão.

- Você não vai ficar lá – ele me ordenou, sim or-de-nou! Com aquela pose de pai-do-ano, e desde quando ele manda em mim?

- Cadê a Bella? – minha intenção era avisá-la e ir embora.

- Aqui – ela respondeu saindo do quarto de cabelos molhados.

- Você me ouviu? – perguntei inocente.

- Sim – ela suspirou e eu me levantei depressa.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho que ir – Edward entrou na minha frente e me mandou sentar, como não achei muito inteligente enfrentar um vampiro fiz o que ele mandou.

- O que foi? – perguntei impaciente.

- Você vai vir morar com a gente, eu te levo ate a casa do Thomás, você pega suas coisas e vem pra cá, até nós voltarmos para os Estados Unidos – eu tive que rir, ele só podia estar delirando, eu não moraria com eles e muito menos iria para os EUA, Edward achava mesmo que tinha aquele poder sobre mim?

- Não – declarei o óbvio, mas eles já esperavam por aquilo.

- Não foi uma pergunta, nós temos sua guarda, você vai onde nós quisermos que vá – ele respondeu indiferente.

- Não me importo – retruquei em desafio, do jeito que eu estava nervosa podia continuar com as provocações por um bom tempo.

- Chega vocês dois – Bella interveio sentando-se ao lado de Edward deixando claro que o apoiava na briga – você é nossa filha Renesmee e tem que voltar conosco.

- Eu não 'tô nem aí, e daí que eu **_tenho_** que ir com vocês? Eu não **_quero_** – cruzei os braços como uma criança birrenta.

- Querer não é poder – encarei Edward com um ódio mortal, juro que se ele fosse humano teria morrido.

- Eu não ligo! O que você vai fazer? Levar-me a força? Pois só se eu estiver dopada, porque caso o contrário eu faço um escândalo! – me levantei sendo impedida de novo de chegar até a porta.

- Você volta com a gente na semana que vem – Edward declarou também irritado.

- Eu não vou – sibilei de volta.

- E como você vai fazer pra sobreviver hein? Sem dinheiro, sem casa – meu sangue ferveu.

- Eu me viro! – tentei ir embora de novo, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras Renesmee, você vai sim se mudar com a gente, eu **_não_** estou te perguntando, **_ou_** te dando alguma opção se você não entendeu ainda, eu sou seu pai e você **_vai_** me obedecer – o tom de voz autoritário dele me assustou, mas me irritou também.

- O tipo do pai que só aparece depois de 16 anos? Desculpa, mas você não manda em mim! – gritei totalmente descontrolada.

- Eu mando, e você vai obedecer querendo ou não! – vociferou mais alto que eu – eu já tenho seus documentos comigo e você vai pra onde **_eu _**mandar entendeu? – meus olhos arderam com a vontade de chorar, ela sempre vinha quando eu brigava com alguém.

- Então você vai ter que me forçar – consegui falar limpando as lágrimas e fugindo dali.

* * *

- Você chegou – Thomás me saudou quase entediado, passei direto sem dar moral para o que ele falava, ele estranhou e veio atrás de mim, fui até o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes lavar o rosto e tentar esconder os indícios de que tinha chorado, e muito. Edward era um autoritário destruidor de vidas alheias, mas ele estava certo, eu não tinha como me sustentar, ele era meu pai e ninguém tiraria sua guarda de mim, eu estava sozinha, pobre e sem teto.

- Ness, o que aconteceu? – Thomás perguntou ao me ver enxugando meu rosto inchado com os olhos vermelhos, o abracei, era bom ter alguém "normal" ou de "antes de eu descobrir ser uma híbrida e minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo" aqui comigo – hei, o que foi? – ele acariciou meus cabelos, eu gostava bastante daquele lado fofo dele.

- Edward é um babaca – resmunguei com o rosto escondido no seu peito, foi o bastante pra começar a soltar tudo, o tanto que ele queria mandar em mim, o quanto ele era insuportável querendo me tirar da minha vida, fazendo questão de xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis.

- Não se preocupa Ness, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, meu pai prometeu ajudar – bufei, eu sabia que era impossível.

- Eu só preciso esquecer essa loucura por um tempo – resmunguei cansada. Vi os lábios de Thomás se curvarem em um sorriso torto e provavelmente maníaco.

- Como o bom namorado que sou eu tenho a solução para os seus problemas! – ele gritou animado, pegou minha mão e me arrastou ate o andar debaixo, nós entramos em uma sala separada com alguns sofás que pareciam extremamente confortáveis e um bar num canto, entendi de imediato a animação de Thomás. Nada como a bebida pra te livrar dos seus problemas, soltei uma risada e ele me encarou com um sorriso enorme, virou e enlaçou minha cintura me empurrando até o balcão enquanto me beijava calorosamente.

- Bebida Thomy, forte – sussurrei no ouvido dele antes de me sentar em um dos sofás, ele preparou um drink que eu não consegui identificar, mas era metade laranja, metade vermelha, me entregou uma taça enquanto pegava uma pra si, eu virei a minha de uma vez só, sentindo o doce e o amargo do álcool descendo pela minha garganta, ele assustou com minha atitude antes de começar a rir.

- Vai com calma amor! – sorri pra ele antes de roubar o drink do mesmo tomando goles demorados e apreciando a queimação na minha garganta. Ele levantou e foi preparar mais alguma coisa, mas dessa vez, voltando rápido.

- O que é isso mesmo? – perguntei sem parar de sorrir sentindo meu corpo mais leve, ele riu.

- Isso agora é vodka com suco – ele tinha um sorriso tão bonito estampado no rosto.

- Quero tequila! – dei um grito animado, ele gargalhou bebendo seu copo e o meu de uma vez e se jogando no sofá logo em seguida – Thommy – fiz uma voz manhosa e ele se virou pra mim, os olhos azuis estavam brilhando por baixo de alguns fios do cabelo loiro que insistiam em cair, seus lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um sorriso torto deixando á mostra dentes brancos perfeitos quando percebeu que eu estava analisando-o.

- Fala Ness – ele sussurrou chegando mais perto, minha respiração ficou descompassada, mas então eu me lembrei do líquido dourado da felicidade.

- Tequila Thommy! – ele me beijou e depois saiu correndo, não sei como, mas ele conseguiu, foi até o bar e pegou uma garrafa de José Cuervo e dois copinhos de doses, trouxe e colocou na mesinha á minha frente, voltou pro bar e pegou o limão e o sal, arrumando tudo na mesinha.

- Preparada? – ele me perguntou quando sentou ao meu lado, servindo os copinhos com tequila e partindo o primeiro limão, balancei a cabeça afirmativamente – você sabe que depois que uma garrafa de tequila é aberta, tem que tomá-la até acabar né? – seus olhos azuis me fitavam com intensidade, mordi meu lábio inferior ponderando as conseqüências naquele estado meio nostálgico.

- Então eu acho que nós vamos ter que dar conta dessa sozinhos – respondi antes de virar minha dose e chupar o limão com sal em seguida, Thommy me imitou enchendo os copos em seguida.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 e não sei mais quantas doses tinha bebido, mas a garrafa tinha acabado e eu estava vendo tudo mais colorido.

- Thommy – chamei manhosa ele que estava estirado no sofá.

- Fala meu amor – ele respondeu pulando para o meu lado, não sei por que, mas aquilo foi extremamente engraçado, mas ele só deu aquele maldito sorriso torto sedutor, observei a sua boca e então mordi meu lábio inferior, foi o suficiente pra ele colar seus lábios nos meus, sua língua pediu passagem que eu atendi na hora, suas mãos foram para minha nuca aumentando a pressão dos seus lábios contra os meus, e para minha bunda diminuindo o espaço entre nossos corpos, subi as minhas para seu peitoral e depois para sua nuca puxando alguns fios de cabelo ao senti-lo morder meu lábio. Abri os olhos devagar ao sentir sua respiração quente e ofegante contra o meu rosto.

Ele estava de olhos abertos e escuros de desejo, tentei em vão acalmar minha respiração.

- Ness você me quer? – a voz dele saiu rouca arrepiando minha pele, afirmei e consegui balbuciar um quero – já volto – ele pulou do sofá e saiu correndo, parecendo equilibrado demais, mas resolvi deixar pra lá quando ele voltou com um pacotinho quadrado na mão, certo proteção, ele voltou a me beijar daquele jeito voraz de novo me fazendo perder minha razão.ás. Satisfeita fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, vesti meus pijamas e dormi feito pedra.

* * *

**Preview:**

_Bônus POV Edward:_

_Acabei encontrando uma porta dupla de madeira fechada e pude ouvir murmúrios desconexos e, gemidos? Eu estava ouvindo minha filha gemer naquela sala? Era muito para minha cabeça, entrei sem fazer barulho e torcendo para que não fosse nada do que eu estava pensando. Bom você pode me chamar de iludido._

* * *

******Na(s):** Reviews são sempre Bem-vindas!


End file.
